Pazu and Sheeta Captured by Clayton/The Rescuers' New Mission
Later, after they said their goodbyes to Sparx and the dragons, Pazu and Sheeta ran off, making flying noises, having accomplished their rescue mission, unaware of a "Wanted" poster for a poacher named William Clayton. Then they heard a nearby bell jingling and got curious. What is that?" Pazu asked. "I don't know." Sheeta replied. They looked over to see a circus mouse tied to a rope with a tiny silver bell attached to it. This circus mouse has brown fur and small, white buck-teeth. He was wearing a red/gold ringmaster's uniform and hat with a white feather. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. Pazu and Sheeta went over to Timothy, chuckled, and Pazu asked, "Hey little fella, what happened to you?" "Don't worry, Pazu and I will get you loose." Sheeta said, as she and Pazu started to untie the rope. Timothy began to panic as he said, "Oh no! No, no, no, no! Get away, get away! It's a trap, it's a trap! Be careful, NO!!" Once Timothy was free, Pazu and Sheeta screamed as they fell into a trap hole. They fell to the ground, and they stood up as they recovered from the fall. They looked up to see a blinking light, and an alarm. In another part of the forest, a poacher was riding in his truck with his pet Komodo dragon by his side and two mutants in the back. The poacher looked at the radar screen and saw that it had a blip on the screen. He laughed and said, "Got one!" Back at the trap hole, Timothy looked at the kids and asked them, "Are you all right?" "Yeah, I think so." Pazu said, as he rubbed his head. "Me too." Sheeta dizzily said in agreement. "Okey-dokey!" Timothy said as he ran off. "Wait!" Sheeta called out. "Hey! Come back!" Pazu added, as he and his girlfriend tried to climb out. They got halfway up, but when they grabbed two separate tree roots, it broke, and they fell back down. Timothy returned with a vine and lowered it down. "Here you go, grab on." he said. Pazu and Sheeta reached up as Pazu said, "That's great, just a little more." "A little further." Sheeta said. She and her boyfriend grabbed the vine, and said, "There! I got it!" "Me too!" Pazu agreed. Suddenly, they heard a rumble, and the ground began to shake. "Uh-oh." said Timothy, as he saw the poacher's truck. "Yipe!" He ran off to hide, and as the vine snapped as the poacher's truck came to a screeching halt. Pazu and Sheeta fell back into the trap hole as they screamed and Timothy went into Pazu's backpack. The truck door opened, and the same Komodo dragon and mutants jumped out. The Komodo dragon has jet black gray scales, yellow eyes with red irises and black snake-like pupils, a dark gray underbelly, sharp, white fangs, a red forked tongue, and sharp, jet black claws. His name was Pitch Black. One of the mutants is a male Tazmanian tiger with orange fur, yellow eyes, a big black nose, thick blackish-brown eyebrows, tan markings at the muzzle, chest, and stomach, sharp white teeth, pointed white claws, triangular ears, a brown tuft on his long tail, and brown stripes on his back fur and wearing a gold gladiator helmet, a gold armored arm gauntlet on his right arm, brown shoulder pads with silver spikes, silver metal bracelets, a brown suspender belt around the torso, a green leopard-spotted loincloth, and red and white converse shoes, and sometimes wielded a trident. His name was Tiny Tiger. The other mutant is a male half crocodile, half dingo with brown fur, brown eyes, a pig-like nose, sharp teeth, cream markings at the muzzle, chest, stomach, palms, toes, and undersides of his arms, a long, thick, tapering, green tail with an olive green underside and white spikes, triangular ears with black ear innards, and wearing tan pants and sometimes carried a flamethrower. His name was Dingodile, Tiny's friend and partner. Pitch ran over to the trap hole, leaned over it, and growled at Pazu and Sheeta. They screamed as the same poacher approached the trap hole. That poacher is a 30-year-old man with short crewcut-like black and gray hair and a tiny black skinny mustache, wearing a yellow long-sleeved hunter shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown taped wristbands, a red neck tie, a brown belt loop around the torso, a brown belt around the shirt, dark yellow pants, and brown and light brown shoes, and sometimes carried a two-barrel gun. His name was William Clayton. "Well boys, what'd we get today?" Clayton asked, "A normal dingo, a fat old razorback, or a nice big.... Children?!" He was shocked to see Pazu and Sheeta in the trap hole instead of an animal. Not wanting the kids to get suspicious, Clayton and Pitch glared at Tiny and Dingodile, kicked them, and Pitch said, "Tiny and Dingodile, you been digging holes out here again?!" "Shame on you!" Clayton yelled. "But you said..." Tiny was about to say when Clayton stomped on his foot. "Ouch!" "Nuh-huh!" Sheeta said, "It's a trap, and poaching is against the law!" "Trap?" Clayton asked, "Where did you get an idea like that?" "Dear dippers, I think you have been down in that hole for too long." Dingodile said, as Clayton held out his gun so that Pazu and Sheeta could grab onto it. "Well come on, grab hold." Clayton said, "We'll get you out of this little old critter hole, and you can just run along home." Pazu and Sheeta, after hesitating a bit, grabbed onto the gun, and Clayton pulled them out. Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile spotted Timothy in Pazu's bag, and Pitch hissed and made a face at him. "This is a poacher's trap, and you're a poacher!" Pazu said. "We're not stupid!" Sheeta agreed. Timothy ducked back into the backpack as Pitch jumped on Pazu, knocking Clayton into the trap hole, and his gun went off. Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile began to attack Pazu's backpack as Sheeta said while hitting them, "Let go of him! Hey, get off of him!" "I'm gonna kill whoever knocked me down." Clayton muttered, as he climbed out of the trap hole. Then Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile saw Clayton livid and stopped attacking. Immediately, Pitch points at Tiny and Dingodile in calm accusing way, saying, "They knocked you down!" "WHAT?!" Tiny and Dingodile gasped in anger, for Pitch was throwing them under the bus for knocking Clayton in the hole when in reality, it was Pitch who accidentally did it. "I'm gonna kill you dumb, slimy, bounty hunters!" Clayton picked up his gun, looked through the gun scope, and aimed at Tiny and Dingodile, who quickly got out of his view and hid behind Pazu and Sheeta while Pitch smirked evilly at this with satisfaction. Clayton spotted the red and purple scales in Pazu's backpack. He picked the boy up by the backpack, and said, "Hmmm, good boys, you three." Pitch, upon noticing the scales, got Tiny and Dingodile's attention, and they looked up and grinned happily. "Pleasure is mi..." He corrected himself when Tiny and Dingodile looked at him with glares, "I mean, ours." Clayton then looked at Pazu and said to him and Sheeta, "Say where did you get these pretty scales, children?" Pazu and Sheeta gulped, and Sheeta said, "They were presents." "Oh, that's real nice," Clayton said. "Who gave it to you?" "I-It's a secret." Pazu stuttered out. "That's no secret, children." Clayton said while smirking evilly, as he took out two old red and purple scales that once belonged two old dragons from his bag. "You see, I already got the two parents of those two purple dragons." He made a slashing noise, and Pazu and Sheeta gasped in fright, making them realize that Clayton was the one who murdered Spyro and Cynder's parents. Clayton laughed a little, and said, "You just tell me where their children and their little eggs are." Not wanting to tell the evil poacher anything, Pazu broke free from Clayton by slipping out of his backpack, and he and Sheeta shouted, "NO!!" As Pazu and Sheeta ran off, Clayton commanded, "Boys, sick them!" Pazu and Sheeta ran through the forest with Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile close behind them. They entered an open area near water and a waterfall. They stopped right over the edge of a small cliff that dropped into the water where the crocodiles swim in. Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile, followed close behind, and Pazu reached into his small bag and pulled out a knife, but he accidentally dropped it due to Tiny smacking it down. ”Oops. How clumsy of Tiny.” Tiny said sneeringly. ”So close.” Pitch said sneeringly. ”I dare you to grab it.” Dingodile agreed sneeringly. Pazu reached for the knife, but Clayton planted his foot over his hand and grabbed Sheeta's wrist and said, "You're coming with me, kids!" "My parents will call the rangers!" shouted Pazu, as he struggled to get away from the evil poacher. "I agree with Pazu! So will MY parents!" cried Sheeta, also struggling to break free from Clayton's grip. Clayton looked at the kids and sarcastically said, "Oh no! Not the rangers, what'll I do? What'll I do?! Don't let your parents call the rangers! Please!" He, Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile laughed as he threw Pazu's backpack into the river, and the crocodiles ripped it as Clayton mockingly said, "Our poor baby children got eaten by the crocodiles, boo-hoo-hoo!" He threw Pazu and Sheeta into the cage on the back of his truck and closed the door as he said, "Let's go, brats!" As Clayton began to drive away, Pazu and Sheeta pounded their fists and shouted, "Help! Help!" Timothy saw Pazu and Sheeta in a cage, and he scurried to the local ERAS teleagraph office where a two mice named Jaq and Gus were eating and drinking. "Help, help, help! Somebody help! Clayton took a boy and girl! He took the boy and girl! Send for help!" The two mice nodded and began to send a message to telegraph offices all over the globe, and it eventually reached New York. It was a snowy day in New York, and in his laboratory, a middle-aged man named Professor Samuel Oak was sitting at his desk and listening to the transmission that was sent to them all the way from Australia. He pulled the microphone, and said, "Code red, code red!! Attention all International Rescue Aid Society delegates, all delegates please report to the main assembly hall. This is an emergency meeting. I repeat, this is a code red emergancy meeting!" All the members of the International Rescue Aid Society began to gather to the assembly hall, and then it was time for the meeting to begin. Dawson cleared his throat and said, "Order! Order! Yes, yes, I know it's late but I'm..." He and Basil looked at a Dutch mouse named Willy, and Dawson said, "Oh, really? Pajamas?" They looked at a Greek mouse named George, and Basil said, "George, hello." They looked at a Canadian mouse named Peter, and Dawson said, "Hello, Peter, how are you?" They looked at an Irish female mouse named Diana, and Basil said, "And Diana, there you are! Ha ha...all right, quiet now please, everybody pay attention!" "There has been a kidnapping in Australia!" Dawson announced. The mouse delegates gasped at the news. "Two young children need our help," Basil said. "This is a misson requiring our very finest, and Dawson and I know we are all thinking of the same two mice, the same bat, the same two cats, along with our new recruit.” They looked at the table that belonged to Fievel, Fidget, Olivia, Tiger, and Miss Kitty, and someone named Stellaluna and gasped to see that they were not there. "What's this?" Basil exclaimed in shock, "Gone?!" "Oh, my word!" gasped Dawson. "We must find Fievel Mousekewitz, Fidget the Bat, Olivia Flaversham, Tiger, Miss Kitty, and Stellaluna at once!" Basil exclaimed. "My sentiments exactly, Basil!" said Dawson. Meanwhile, at a fancy restaurant, several cats and mice were enjoying themselves and eating their dinner. At a table near the window, Fievel, Olivia, Tiger, Miss Kitty, Fidget, and a female bat were at three separate tables, tapping each others' glasses filled with sparkling champagne. Fievel was now 28 years old, and he was wearing a black tuxedo jacket, a white dress shirt, black pants, and a red bow tie. Olivia was now 26 years old, and she was wearing a blue sleeveless taffeta dress, a matching sun hat with a baby blue band, blue leggings, a matching necklace with a matching cross pendant, and matching ballet flats. Tiger was wearing a purple tuxedo, a lavender dress shirt, and a dark purple bow tie. Miss Kitty was wearing a pink sleeveless taffeta dress and a matching feather with beads around her head. Fidget was wearing a black tuxedo, a purple dress shirt, black pants, a dark blue bow tie, and a single black shoe on his left foot. The female bat with Fidget is a tan-to-beige-furred bat with brown eyes, wearing a fuchsia sleeveless taffeta dress, matching silk gloves, necklace, and high-heeled shoes. Her name was Stellaluna, Fidget's love interest. "To my dear Tiger!" said Miss Kitty. "And our wonderful partnership!" said Olivia. ”And to mine and Olivia’s first wedding anniversary.” Fievel said. ”And mine and Miss Kitty’s first wedding anniversary.” Tiger said. "And to my new job at the Rescue Aid Society in your team." Stellaluna said. "Ah, yeah. Yeah. Ah, won-wonderful." Fidget said nervously, as he took a sip of his champagne. Stellaluna took a sip of her champagne and said, "You've been very quiet this evening. Is there something on your mind?" "Well, um...actually I, ah.... I was wondering..." Fidget said, as he reached into his tuxedo pocket. "Yes, darling?" Stellaluna asked. "I.... Stellaluna would you.... Would you..." said Fidget, as he tried to get the silver ring with a blue diamond on it, but it fell out of his pocket and started to roll away. "Would you excuse me a minute?" Fidget ran off and chased after the ring. He crawled around and spotted the ring. He tried to get it, but a waiter kicked under another table. At Fievel and Olivia’s table, a duck named Le Quack approached them, Stellaluna, and the cats, and said, "Pardon me, monsieurs and madames. I have important news." "Yes, Le Quack. What is it?" Olivia asked, as Le Quack gave her the telegram. "You guys and Fidget have been asked to accept a dangerous mission to Australia." Le Quack said. As the rescuers read the message, Miss Kitty said, "Oh the poor dear children." "This is dreadful!" Olivia agreed. "Now where is Spike? We must tell him at once!" Stellaluna said. "Allow me, Madame Stellaluna," Le Quack said. "I will tell him immediately." Fidget crawled to a table where a mouse couple were sitting. Fidget tried to get the ring, but the wife mouse landed her hoof on it. As Fidget gently removed the ring, the wife mouse thought that her husband was playing footsie with her. When the husband mouse looked at her, she smacked him, scaring him in the process. Practicing his proposal to Stellaluna, Fidget said, "Stellaluna, will you marry me? Stellaluna, will you please marry me?" Le Quack approached him, and said, "Excuse me, monsieur! I must speak with you!" "Not now, Le Quack. I'm busy!" Fidget said, ignoring Le Quack. "No, no, no, no, Monsieur Fidget, you don't...!" Le Quack tried to say, but he collided with another waiter, and the other waiters rushed to help him. Fidget returned to his and Stellaluna's table as Stellaluna said, "Fidget, did you talk to Le Quack?" "Oh, yes." Fidget said, "But, uh.... There's something I want...." "I know exactly what you're going to say," Stellaluna, said interrupting Fidget. "Yes. Le Quack told us all about it." Olivia piped in. "He did?" Fidget asked, "H-H-How did he...?" "Oh, it doesn't matter," Miss Kitty said, stopping Fidget from talking. "I think it's a marvelous idea!" Fievel agreed. Completely shocked, Fidget said, "You do? I mean you, Stellaluna.... You really want to?" "I don't think it's a matter of wanting, it's a matter of duty." Stellaluna said. "D-Duty?" Fidget asked, "I.... I never thought of it." He took out a notebook, and said, "Well, um, a-all right. How does.... How does next A-April sound to you?" "Heavens no!" Stellaluna said, "We must act immediately, tonight!" "That's right!" Tiger agreed. As the rescuers left the restaurant with Fidget following close behind Stellaluna, Fidget said, "Tonight?! But, but, uh.... Wait! Uh, Stellaluna, guys, this is so sudden! I mean, don't you, Stellaluna, at least need a gown or something?" "No, just a pair of khaki shorts some hiking boots." Stellaluna said, walking through the entrance to the assembly hall. "Hiking boots?" Fidget asked, following his friends. "Ah, there you are." Basil and Dawson said, as the rescuers went up on stage. "Delegates, we have an important announcement," Fievel said, talking into the microphone along with his friends. "We all decided, to accept the mission to Australia!" Olivia announced. Feeling surprised, Fidget looked at Stellaluna and asked, "Australia?" "Yes." Stellaluna answered. "A new rescue mission for us." Miss Kitty said in agreement. As the delegates cheered, Basil smiled, and said, "Oh, good show!" "Now, you must fly out, immediately!" Dawson ordered. "It's a little nippy outside, but we won't let that stop us, will we?" Basil added. Fidget smiled, and nodded. Then he and his friends were off to Crow Airlines. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies